The Bunker/Episodes/Season 12: Freddy's Friedchickentiria
This episode prominently features the animatronic mascots from the 2014 horror video game Five Nights at Freddy's. In this episode, Bing and Chrome get jobs at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It uses live-action, Source Filmaker, and animation. Transcript (Chrome pretends to be a "psychic anime creature genie") Chrome: La la la hmm hmm hmm, la la la hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm (humming tune of Super Mario Bros.) Fat Controller: '''Where to buy the best tool to assassinate Rick Astley? '''The Puppet: Why does everybody hate me so much? Chrome: '''(singing Bethoven's fifth symphony) Nobody cares! Nobody cares! (The Puppet commits suicide) '''Bingbang32: What's 9000+1337? Chrome: 10337? Policemen: 'Hey! You got a license for that?! '''Chrome: ' *makes a troll-face* Yeeees? (Chrome gets arrested) '''Chrome: Bing? You're here too? Bingbang32: Yes I am. I'm hiding from the Interweb Police for hacking PigChan and turning it into HelenChan. Chrome: 'NO!!!! WE'RE SCREWED!!!!!!!!! *looks the work posters* Oh No! *looks at the Friedchickentiria poster* Whoa! ''(they drive a cop car to 420 MLG Street) (They see a restaurant ahead. They think it's the Friedchickentiria and walk in.) '''Chrome: '''La la la hmm hmm hmm, la la la... (Golden Freddy pops out, getting thrown into a wall near them, makes noises) '''Chrome: What?! *turns around* AH. FAWK YOU!! OH GOD! WHAT THE FAWK?! WHAT THE FAWK, OKAY?! (hugs Golden Freddy) (Homura Akemi talks to OrangeBird2013 who is annoyed) OrangeBird2013: '''No, No, '''NO, A THOUSAND FAWKING TIMES, NO!!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS SHEET!! GET SOMEBODY ELSE TO FAWKING DO IT!!!!!!! And most importantly.... *turns to Golden Freddy* STAHP IT WITH THE FNAF NONSENSE!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (She bursts out the window, freaking out) Homura: Well, if you're both here for the job, I think a spot just opened. Ahh, don't worry about that gal! She has many mental problems! Golden Freddy: Hey there buddy. How's it going? (12 AM comes) (*phone rings*) Phone Guy: '''Hello? Hello hello? '''Guy: '''Well if you're hearing this, SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY! '''Chrome: We work in a Friedchickentiria and I'm not even provided free fried chicken! (The two look at the monitor) Bing: Oh! Nice computer you got here! (turn on YouTube and watch a dramatic reading of Dante's Night at Freddy's) Chrome: It does get on YouTube! Heck yeah! (The animatronics suddenly turn on.) Freddy: *glitch noise* *robotic voice* Only you can prevent wildfires! Chica: *spazzing out* PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Foxy: '''Hey dude, you finished with that pizza? '''Freddy: I'M GOING TO FAWK YOU! Chica: *starts screaming* Freddy & Chica: '''*start wrestling on the floor* '''Bonnie: *barges in* Someone removed the PIZZAAAAAAaaAaaaAAAAAA!!!!!!! Freddy, Chica, Foxy & Golden Freddy: *screaming* Chrome: *calls Presto Pizza* Moon snail (as the guy who takes your order): '''Hello sir! What would you like to order? '''Chrome: Fried chicken! Chica: '''No! *knocks phone out of Chrome's hand* Pizza! Pizza! Pizza? Pizza! '''Moon snail: '''Sayy whaaaat? '''Chica: Pizza! Bing: No! *knocks phone out of Chica's hand* SALAD! Golden Freddy: No! *knocks phone out of Bing's hand* DEATH! Moon snail: '''We don't have that stuff! (2:30 AM) (*doorbell rings*) '''Chica: Pizza? Delivery Guy: Hello ma'am, here's your pizza. Chica: 'Woohooo! PIZZAAAA!!! *humps pizza* '''Delivery Guy: '''Aaaand that'll be $12.95. '''Chica: '*puts on hat* Would you like to see a magic trick? 'Delivery Guy: '*is inside Freddy's mouth, screaming* 'Chica: '*in a room* Mr. stomach, are you hungry? *makes stomach talk* I'm always hungry! Now make with the pizza, fatso! *normal voice* *laughs* You're the stomach. Numnumnumnum. I am lonely. 'Bing: '*clucking* Boy, oh boy... 'Justin Bieber: '*running down hall screaming* '''Bonnie: *chasing after Justin Bieber* OHMIGERD JUSTIN BIIIEBERRRR-- Chrome: '''Hey man, let us do our job, alright? '''Foxy: Hey dude, just wanted to let you know the pizza's ready. Chica: '''*runs to room, but finds salad, not pizza* Aww! *takes a bite* It tastes like sheet! Ha ha! '''Bing: *is enraged at the insult to salad* I don't think soooooooooo! Oh-oh-OH!-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Ooooooooooooooooooh!, where do you robots get your jollies killing people overnight, and you there, yes you you chicken, you insulted a vegetarian's favorite dish! OH!-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Golden Freddy: *spits out a speech bubble reading "Uh, Ms. Other Chicken, as a member of a non-bird species, I can't relate..."* Bing: Yeah right Mr. Golden Animatronic! Ooooooooooh! Bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk. REST TBA Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Five Nights At Freddys